


Il linguaggio dei fiori

by alexisriversong



Series: Maritombola 2018 [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Per il prompt "78- Orchidea: Totale dedizione" della Maritombola di Lande di Fandom





	Il linguaggio dei fiori

Era Natale, il freddo e la neve Giapponese non avevano nulla a che fare con quelli della Russia e Viktor Nikiforov si stava rilassando nudo nelle acque termali di casa Katzuki, lo stabilimento era momentaneamente vuoto, nessuno così coraggioso da sommergersi in acqua all’esterno con questo freddo, per quanto calde possano essere le vasche.

Viktor era stupito dalla celebrazione del Natale in Giappone, gli veniva data molta più importanza di quanto pensasse. Per loro era una semplice festa commerciale da passare insieme alla persona amata.

Il pattinatore si guardò la mano sinistra ammirando il sottile cerchio d’orato che ne ornava l’anulare con un sorriso.

Quando un brivido gli attraversò la schiena, Viktor decise di tornare dentro casa, si asciugò velocemente e si mise un accappatoio addosso. Non si aspettava di certo la presenza di Yuri nella sua stanza.

“Hey! Che ci fai qui? Pensavo fossi uscito!” disse con un sorriso avvicinandosi al suo compagno. Fu solo in quel momento che si accorse della piantina accanto a lui. “E quella?” chiese curioso il russo.

Yuri parve arrossire ancora più del solito mentre gli porgeva la piantina. “È per te. Buon Compleanno e Buon Natale”

Viktor sorrise al gesto ed esaminò meglio il dono. Era una bellissima orchidea violacea, veramente spettacolare.

“Yuri… è bellissima. Come hai fatto a trovare un’orchidea così bella con questo tempo?”  

“Ho i miei metodi. Ti piace”

“La adoro! Grazie!” Disse cercando l’etichetta che indicava come prendersi cura della piantina, determinato a non lasciarla morire. Un dettaglio catturò la sua attenzione però, una rase sull’etichetta.

_Significato del fiore: totale dedizione_

Una lacrima scese involontaria sul suo viso. “Yuri… davvero?”

“Sempre. Ti amo”

“Anche io… Grazie. È il più bel regalo che abbia mai ricevuto”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo e commenti sono l'amore <3


End file.
